


Mother's love

by MilleVisages



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assisted Suicide, Euthanasia, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilleVisages/pseuds/MilleVisages
Summary: AU from the end of episode 17 from the first season.Grimm’s blood is deadly for hexenbiests; Adalind knows it, Catherine does too; That doesn’t make it any easier.





	Mother's love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L’étreinte de la mer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720602) by [MilleVisages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilleVisages/pseuds/MilleVisages). 



> Oneshot I translated myself. No beta, we die like men, pumped full of typos.

“She failed. Spectacularly, a that.”  
The captain’s voice was cold, with just an edge of sarcasm. Catherine hated him.  
“The grimm knew more that you thought.”  
“And who’s fault is that? Marie Kessler was another of Adalind’s failure.”  
Catherine frowned, Staring at him cooly.  
“It has nothing to do with her and you know it.”  
Renard stared back at her, green eyes unreadable.  
“It seem that we should rethink what we know.”  
“And we should do it fast.”  
He looked oh-so-slightly away, gritting his teeth; Portland royal bastard didn’t like being caught off guard, and his detective was good at that. He smoothed his tie before spearing Catherine with a hard look.  
“You have your own problem to deal with.”  
“If you didn’t make her flee.”  
He surprised her with a laugh, sharp and brittle as ice.  
“You weren’t very welcoming either Catherine.”  
“That’s true, I wasn’t.”  
She turned away to one of her mirror, fixing up her hair careful, her reflexion soothing her.  
“I was - I am - shocked and saddened. Not only my debt isn’t pay, but I also lost my only daughter.”  
“You really think Adalind will come back.”  
She stared him down in the mirror.  
“You only know my daughter as much as she let you, your Highness. She will make the right choice, and me my duty.”  
The captain bowed his head, as if to admit she was right.  
“I know the custom.”  
“Then your mother did at least one thing right.”  
Catherine knew she has gone too far before she even finished talking. She turned around to face him and lowered her gaze.  
“Please forgive the words of a grieving mother.”  
Renard considered her for a few moments before easing up a little.  
“I didn’t know you were that close to Adalind.”  
“She’s my daughter. Giving her a dignified end is the least I can do.”  
“I see.”  
The captain picked up his coat, donning it in one fluid motion.  
“Do you have everything you need?”  
“Of course.”  
He nodded pensively.  
“Tell me when it’s done. I will send someone who understand.”  
“I’ll appreciate it.”  
The hexenbiest went to open the door for him. She hopped he would never cross her house’s threshold again,but knew better than saying it out loud.

Adalind had taked refuge on a bench she could watch the house from. She couldn’t think with Sean in the room. But It didn’t matter anymore. Nick had taken everything, everything that made her what she was. Leaving behind an empty husk. Pretty, she thought; she took good care of it; but it wasn’t her.  
She needed her mother. She wanted it to end, everything to end. She hated all of them. Nick, Hank, Sean, anyone who told the grimm how to kill her. When she fancied dying for love, she didn’t think it would hurt so much.  
Adalind looked at Renard’s car as he left before going up to the door to knock, still tasting the bitter blood of the grimm on her lips. Cathering opened the door, staring at what was left of her daughter. The hexenbiest sighed and sidestepped.  
“Come in.”  
Adalind bolted inside, her eyes still shining with tears.  
“I waited for him to leave. I didn’t- He- I- Mom I didn’t want to-”  
“Shh..”  
Cathering put a soothing hand on her daughter’s arm and led her to the living room, sitting her on the couch.  
“I know sweetheart, I know,” she handed her and tissue, “wipe your mouth.”  
The lawyer took the offered tissue and dabbed at her lips, sniffling. Catherine walked around the couch and took her daughter’s tangled hairs in hands, combing them with her fingers.  
“Sweetheart, you need a bath.”  
“Mom…?”  
“I’ll take care of it.”  
Adalind nodded, trying and failing to wipe away the blood dried on her chin. Catherine went upstairs to fill up the bathtub of her second bathroom. She liked that room, with the painted ceiling looking like a starry sky. What happened to Adalind… There was no point in ruminating on it. Her daughter always has been too impulsive. We raise them, we do our best, but in the end we’re not miracle workers. She rummaged in the shelves above the sink, pulling the first row of bottles to reach what she kept hidden in the back. Every hexenbiest had a jar of those salts, in case the worse happened. She took the silver spoon tucked in the jar and poured three spoonfuls under the running tap. Thick, narcotic scents of tuberose and poppy wafted up from the steaming water. Catherine put the jar back and went downstairs.  
Adalind was still sitting on the couch, cradling the tissue against herself. The hexenbiest stopped in the doorway,studying her broken child. Finally, she put a smile on her face and walked into the room.  
“Honey, it’s ready.”  
“Do I really have to do it?”  
“I’m afraid so. I’ll help you, come on.”  
Adalind got up and her mother took her hand, guiding her upstairs. The two women entered the bathroom, the younger one waivering under the soft hit of the scented steam. She started to undress, Catherine helping her out the tight clothes. Adalind sat in the bathtub, hugging her legs.  
“I’m so sorry mom.. I did it for you too.”  
“Shh… It’s over now…”  
Catherine helped her to wash her hair and took a comb to untangle them, her daughter relaxing slowly into the water.  
“I loved him so much…”  
“I know sweeheart… I raised you better than this…”  
“I didn’t want too..”  
“Oh Sweetheart…”  
Catherine put down the comb and stroked her daughter hair.  
“You could have done such great things Adalind…”  
“I’m scared…”  
“Shh… You can rest now…”  
The young woman closed her eyes, her chin touching the water. Catherine sighed without a sound and pulled up her sleeves with care.  
Adalind didn’t fight when she pushed her under, already fast asleep.  
The hexenbiest rinsed off her numbed arms and went in the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. She had a second one before calling Renard.

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was inspired by rewatching the first season and the following discussion with Cristelene. I tried to keep the headcanons to am minimun ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
